the loose end
by captainprice10
Summary: setelah berhasil menghidupkan semua shinobi yang dahulu meninggal,naruto dan sasuke harus terlibat dalam peperangan dunia ke tiga dan rencana penghianatan atasan merek.,bagaimana bila mereka berhasil menggagalkan rencana penghancuran task force 141 dari jendral shepherd?dan bagaimana bila invasi russia sampai ke 5 desa shinobi?baca kisah tersebut di sini,stay and spot me fic!enjoy


Halo minna san,

saya author baru,dan ini fic pertama author tau fanfic dari tahun baru tersampaikan sekarang untuk membuat fic,dan tak usah berlama-lama mari kita baca fiction ini

**disclaimer:Naruto punya Mashasi kishimoto **

**Call of Duty punya Activision**

**The Loose end by Captainprice10**

**Rate:T**

**Warning:Gaje,typo,abal,bahasa campuran inggris-indonesia,no yuri,no yaoi,crack pair(kalo ada),DLL**

**Don't like don't read**

Saat itu akhir perang dunia shinobi,Naruto pun berhasil menyegel Madara dengan pedang Totsuka sekarang Naruto akan membangkitkan semua orang-orang yang berharga baginya."Kakashi sensei,bias kau mundur dulu"kata Naruto."kau akan melakukan apa?"Tanya Kakashi dan Obito tidak menjawab dan maju ke depan lalu merapal segel tangan dan menyebut nama jutsu tersebut'**Gedo:Rinnei tensei No jutsu'**lalu muncul sebuah kepala raksasa dari dalam tanah yang mengeluarkan roh-roh roh itu masuk kedalam mayat-mayat juga masuk ke dalam tubuh Minato dan membuatnya menjadi dalam bentuk manusia.'jutsu ini,jangan-jangan'batin Obito dan Kakashi."yang baru saja di bangkitkan…ukh!harap kemari!uogh!shi..nobi...juga…"kata Naruto yang memuntahkan darah yang terlalu banyak,mungkin efek dari jutsu tadi yang menguras banyak chakra tersebut."Dobe,apa kau melupakan janji bahwa kita akan segera menyusul Ghost dan yang lainnya untuk menuju Tempat persembunyian Makarov"kata Sasuke.'**Naruto kau akan ku sembuhkan,dan kuberi bila kau menggunakan jutsu ini tidak akan ku sembuhkan lagi'ucap kyuubi di alam bawah sadarnya**

'ya kyuu,aku kan hanya ingin menghidupkan orang-orang yang berharga bagiku'ucap Naruto

'**kalau begitu,kau harus pura-pura kesakitan terlebih bisikan sesuatu ke Uchiha itu,mengerti!'jelas kyuubi**

'ya kyuu'ucap Naruto

Di luar mindscape Naruto

"oy, mendengarkanku tidak?"teriak sasuke karena omongan nya tidak di anggap

"teme,ke sini sebentar"ucap Naruto

Sasuke pun mendekati pun membisikan kata-kata ke sasuke pun mengangguk orang yang di bang kit kan terkejut,begitu pun Asuma,Neji,dan ibunya."naruto"ucap kushina sambil memeluk naruto

"hehehe…kaa-san,lebih baik kau jangan memeluk ku…nanti tou-san cemburu

"minato?"

"hai,kushina"

**skip time **

"sasuke,aku telah membangkit kan keluarga mu,termasuk itachi nii"ucap naruto

"terima kasih,naruto"ucap sasuke senang

Terlihat kakashi dan obito yang menyambut Rin yang di hidupkan oleh akatsuki pun di hiupkan oleh alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang berlari kea rah tebing sambil membawa senapan"tunggu kami di konoha ya"teriak naruto sambil berlari bersama sasuke."ya"balas semua aliansi shinobi dan akatsuki."kita taruhan yuk"ucap kakuzu."taruhan apa un?hadiahnya apa un?"Tanya deidara."kakuzu,dewa jashin melarang kita untuk taruhan"ucap Hidan seraya ber khotbah."sudahlah hidan,aku muak melihatmu menyebut nama dewa mu itu,aku akan ikut taruhan ini,tapi taruhan tentang apa?"Tanya itachi."taruhan tentang apakah naruto dan adikmu sasuke akan kembali dengan selamat"ucap kakuzu."oke,deal!"ucap seluruh anggota akatsuki shinobi sweatdrop'tidak disangka,organisasi yang ditakuti sekaligus di waspadai di lima negara elemental bertingkah konyol seperti itu'batin semua shinobi.

**Sementara itu**

"maaf kami terlambat"ucap Naruto

"tidak masalah,lagi pula kami baru saja sampai"ucap Roach

"baik apakah semua sudah bergabung?"Tanya Sasuke

"sudah,hawk,10 orang ada di bawah"ucap ghost menunjuk 10 anggota Task Force 141

"baik,operasi loose "ucap naruto

"sniper in position"ucap archer dan toad

"strike team go,engage makarov on sight"perintah ghost

"roger that"jawab scarecrow

"solid copy"tambah ozone

"cepat!bergerak!"perintah fox a.k.a naruto

Tiba tiba ada bom mortar yang menewaskan 10 anggota task force 141

"ambush!"teriak ghost

"target!left side!left side!"tambah fox

**TBC**

akankah mereka berhasil mendapat data tentang makarov untuk menghentikan perang dunia ke tiga yang sedang berlangsung?lihat di chapter bila banyak yang gak nyambung alur cerita saya masih jangan lupa review

Review anda berguna bagi bangsa dan negara#review please


End file.
